


08～10爱上纹身师的代价？

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 捆绑，限制高潮，道具，口交，纹身





	08～10爱上纹身师的代价？

（上）

Thor Odinson是个小有名气的纹身师，因他技术一流，样图设计风格独特，成品栩栩如生，另一个原因是他收费高昂，不是所有人都雇得起他。他的顾客大都要求极高，工序复杂，而他永远不会让客人失望。

最近有一个男人令他印象深刻，不仅是因为对方耐看的长相和罕见的黑发绿眼，更是因为他要求的过于简单的图案。

只是用花体字写的一句话，“Fuck me.”

纹在尾椎骨上方。

Thor不是觉得这句话露骨，找他纹性器官的顾客就有一大把，只是从来没有人为了纹简单的文字而找上他，因为实在没必要在他这里砸钱。

按照这个人的说法，他习惯于在任何方面得到最好的，并且，“能在身体上留下Thor Odinson的痕迹是一件值得骄傲的事。”

这句话充满暗示，但是不得不说，这个男人太对Thor的胃口了。

他从没有在工作的时候对客人想入非非，但纹身当天的场景太过香艳了。男人趴在纹身专用的床上，脱下裤子只露出一半饱满的臀瓣，两个可爱的腰窝也因为作业需要而被暴露在Thor的视线下。男人会因为他用笔在肌肤上勾画草稿时因敏感而收紧肌肉，表现在视觉上便是圆润的臀部轻轻颤抖，仿佛是惧怕Thor的下一步动作，这让Thor忍不住吞了一下口水。

当蘸有墨汁的针刺入皮肤的时候，男人发出一声轻哼，像一只猫爪挠在他的心上，再这么下去可不太妙。Thor深吸一口气试图将脑子里的邪恶想法冲出去，他得集中精神。

“你可真严肃。”，趴在床上的男人似乎因惬意而语调带上慵懒。

如果你不发出令人误会的声音，我会很愿意陪你聊聊，Thor尽量让自己的声音听起来冷静，“这是我的职业道德。”

纹两个单词并不需要多长时间，Thor看着那片有些红肿的肌肤，喉咙有些干涩，“我能问一下这个纹身的含义？”

“只是为了给性伴侣一个更好的体验。”，男人说这句话的时候并没有觉得尴尬，他并没有着急爬起来，而是扭过头看着他，“以你的角度看，它的效果怎么样？”

Thor的脑子一片空白，只觉得那双勾魂的绿眼睛离自己越来越近，越来越近——Thor吻了他。

他听见被封住嘴的男人喉咙深处发出一声轻笑，因为是背对Thor趴在床上的姿势，他只能抬起一侧胳膊勾住Thor的脖子来加深这个吻。Thor觉得自己压抑已久的欲望叫嚣着发泄，他强势的搅和着对方的舌，啃咬着这张薄唇，直到两人都气喘吁吁才放开。

“瞧瞧，有的人想成为头一个体验者。”，男人的表情如同一只偷了腥的猫，满足的同时渴求着更多，Thor也愿意给他。

两个人都像禁欲已久，动作急切，每一下接触都能蹭出火花，Thor只把男人的裤子脱到膝盖，而身下的人甚至弓起腰跪趴在床上，协助Thor的动作。

这实在是，太诱人，太欠操了。Thor只觉得阴茎硬的发疼，在手上吐了口唾沫作为润滑，只草草扩张了几下便两手扒开臀瓣将阴茎挤入那火辣的后穴。

男人因疼痛而紧绷，却在Thor停下来想让他适应的时候向后坐，主动吞入那根巨大的阴茎。Thor忍不住骂了一句，男人的后穴太紧致了，令Thor头皮发麻，扭动腰部更是带来了强烈的快感。Thor双手卡住男人的腰毫不留情的冲撞着，无视他由一开始的呻吟转为承受不住的讨饶，他眼里只有后穴上方的那一行字，如同魔咒般的蛊惑他狠狠的侵犯身下的人。

“Thor…Thor…拜托，慢一点，啊…”

男人的求饶换来的是更加猛烈的攻势，Thor知道他是舒服的，即使看不到他阴茎挺俏的画面，但刚刚男人将手伸到下面为自己抚慰的动作可是看得清清楚楚。这可是对方的要求，Thor当然要令顾客满意。

Thor最终把自己的顾客干到瘫软，真正脱力前男人试图挣脱过，但是Thor跪压着他的裤子束缚了他的双腿，腰部更是被牢牢钳制着，反抗的效果微乎其微，直到Thor拔出阴茎将精液撒在男人的臀缝，他也只是发出一阵细微的呻吟。

“你叫什么名字？”，Thor帮对方将身上的狼藉擦拭干净，看着他穿好裤子很快恢复平时风度翩翩的状态，如果忽视他有些别扭的走姿的话。

“你不需要记住我的名字。”，男人的眼眶还有些泛红，冲着Thor挑了下眉，“记住这场美妙的经历即可。”说罢便离开的Thor的公寓。

只留Thor一人边清理自己的工作室边回味刚才的体验，确实令人难忘。

（中）

当Thor在酒吧看到那个微醺的男人任由一个人上下其手的时候，只觉得火冒三丈。

自那次放纵之后，Thor已经近一个月没有找到合适的对象解决需求，明明比他主动五官比他精致的人多得是，但是Thor就是提不起兴致，只得靠回忆那天的场景手动解决。

然而此时令他魂牵梦萦的人就跟什么都没发生似的在酒吧搭讪，甚至没有拿他作为择偶标准！

占有欲瞬间侵蚀了Thor的心智，他黑着脸避开了其他人的投怀送抱，径直走到男人身边，拍开了对方腰上那只碍眼的手。

那人有些不悦，但他注意到Thor的身高和绷紧的衣服下的肌肉，只得悻悻离开。被保护的那位只是抬眼扫了Thor一下，无奈的撇撇嘴，“你吓跑了我的猎物。”

这个态度令Thor更加不满，他强压下火气，以防在酒吧里就上了这个人，“把我赔给你怎么样？”，男人似乎勾起了一抹微笑，但Thor并没有看清，因为在那之前他就把男人扛在肩上。

“不好意思，让一让，这是我弟弟我需要把他带回家。”，Thor忽视男人的惊叫，挤开人群向门外走去，他没有选择开车回到公寓，而是就近找了一家快捷酒店。

被扛在肩上的男人除了最开始的挣动便不再挣扎，直到被他扔到床上时都是一副游刃有余的模样，甚至抬起脚用鞋底蹭了蹭Thor鼓起来的裤裆，“你要好好表现，不要让我后悔。”

好的，很好。

Thor气极反笑，他抓住男人的脚踝帮他脱下鞋子，接着是皮带，裤子，男人全程笑眯眯的看着他的动作，但是他的临危不乱截止到双手被皮带绑在床头的时候。他瞪大的眼睛看着Thor，湿漉漉的绿眼睛看得Thor几乎要心软了，所以他选择掀起对方的上衣蒙住它们。

“新玩法？我喜欢，嗯…你还欠我一个口活儿。”

Thor混着润滑剂，撸动对方逐渐兴奋的阴茎，手掌不时有技巧的收紧转动，用拇指蹭动顶端溢出的前液，趁对方因快感而舒爽放松的时候，将两根手指塞入紧致的后穴，进出扩张的同时探寻着可以令男人疯狂的一点。

“啊…就是那里…”，当男人的后穴猛的绞紧时，Thor知道自己找对地方了。

“这次可以告诉我你的名字吗？”，Thor揉按着那一点，弄得小穴不住的收缩，分泌汁液，男人难耐的扭动着，前列腺的刺激虽然强烈，但是前端得不到抚慰终究无法达到高潮，他的双腿时而磨蹭床单，时而夹紧Thor的腰侧，即使紧咬着下唇依旧有呻吟不断的漏出。

“只是上个床…哼嗯…哪来这么多废话…”，男人的下唇已经被自己的牙齿研磨到红肿，迟迟得不到的高潮逼得他几近发疯，“你到底做不做！我要换人了！”

得不到答复的Thor加快了按揉的速度，另一只手蹭过对方的双丸和会阴，就是不理会已经充血被前液浸湿的阴茎，不论对方怎么反抗求饶都不停止，一直持续到对方的腰高高拱起，控制不住的哼叫——他达到了前列腺高潮。

前列腺高潮的刺激会持续很久，但是Thor并没有给对方太多的喘息时间，又开始了下一轮的折磨。

“不要了…不要了…啊…”，男人无力的摇头，这些快感对他来说太过了，几乎转化为痛苦。他又抿着嘴忍了一阵，终于承受不住的瘫软在床，“我…我叫Loki…”

Thor奖励的亲了一下对方的唇，掏出自己同样难耐的阴茎送入已经开拓成熟的小穴，他进入的缓慢，让两个人都细细感受这结合的过程。

“我还以为你不举了呢。”，当Thor全部进入的时候Loki的两腿圈住了对方的腰，要不是双手被束缚，他还能更主动一些。

Thor被这个只会嘴上图痛快的人逗笑了，他一开始并没有动的太快，而是腾出手帮对方遮挡视线的衣服撩开，靠近那双深邃的眼睛时如同步入古老的雨林，稍不留神便会迷失。他可能已经迷路了，Thor内心感慨着，吻住了主人甜蜜的嘴唇。

可是Loki扭过头躲开了。

“先帮我解决问题。”，他挺了挺腰，示意自己急需解决的欲望。

“作为你最优秀的‘猎物’，要先满足我。”，Thor在对方骂出口之前，用更猛烈的操干堵了回去。

阴茎不像手指能集中的刺激前列腺，但不时的摩擦和碾压也足够令Loki崩溃，他的阴茎在空气中无力的晃动颤抖，流下的前液几乎弄湿了睾丸，“Thor Odinson！你这个…你这个禽兽！我就不该接近你！就不该…”

“接近？”，Thor敏锐的接收到关键词，他用指腹在对方的阴茎上下滑动，又轻轻点了点龟头上的小孔，“从你来找我纹身开始，就是为了接近我？”

“嗯…没有…”，被释放的渴求吞噬，一不留神说出的真心话令Loki有些难堪，这时对方的撩拨不仅是挑动他的感官，更是拨弄名为理智的那根弦，“帮帮我…Thor…”

“那这里。”，Thor将手探入身后，剐蹭了下那个纹身的位置，又揉了揉被自己撑满的小穴，“你用这里取悦过别人吗？”

“当然…啊！没有…！”，Loki的话还没说完就被身上那个性急的禽兽又深又狠的顶了一下，还没想好激怒对方的话语，实话便抢先一步跑了出来。

Thor这才愉悦的握住对方被冷落已久的阴茎，同时挺动胯部尽心的讨好着身下的人，有什么事比得知自己喜欢的人也喜欢自己更开心呢？

两个人几乎是在同一时间达到高潮，Loki等待的时间太久，对他来说高潮来的过于猛烈，如同一直漂浮在海面上的小船，被突然出现的巨浪拍翻。Loki觉得自己几乎溺闭在这快感的浪花中，他大脑一片空白，眼前发黑，口中也许在呻吟着，也许没有，因为他听不清楚，他只知道这次Thor吻住他的时候，他并没有拒绝。

紧接着，他便陷入沉睡。

（下）

Loki和Thor确认了恋爱关系，只是每次Thor追问他接近自己的原因，他总是闭口不谈。直到在Hela举办的阿斯加德公司四十周年庆典时，Loki作为合作公司约顿海姆的继承人到场，与这个曾经的叛逆公子相见，才让Thor明白对方的计划真正是蓄谋已久。

早在Loki Laufeyson还在为继承权与兄弟暗中较劲时，Thor却在为让出继承权熬到头大，他厌倦职场纷争，反感与人应酬，一心追求自己的梦想。当时Loki只作为普通职员见过他几次，加之耳闻过他的事迹，便被Thor吸引。Loki是羡慕他的，因为他敢于为自己的梦想放弃一切，而Loki做不到，对他来说既然已经身处公司，那么一步步爬上顶端，带着约顿海姆走向更高境界就是终极目标。

Loki成功了，只不过在以平等身份与对方见面之前，Thor就离开了公司，由他姐姐Hela接管。有些遗憾，不过Loki可以换个思路和方式。

在Thor闯荡的这些年Loki一直关注着他的状况，只不过他的地位还不够稳固，需要更多的业绩让Laufey认可，当他忙完工作才有空去接近自己的目标。

其实在这之前Loki还不确定Thor是否适合自己，不过上完床之后他就确定了，所以在估摸着吊够对方胃口时，他制造了那场偶遇。

每次上床的经历都能让Loki感叹他和Thor身体上的契合，心灵上的另算，他们总能在性事上发掘许多乐趣，比如现在。

“啊…”，Loki失神望向天花板，攥紧被束缚在双膝边的拳头，任由Thor将他垂在纹身床下的的脚踝分别绑在床柱上。现在他双腿大开，被横在中间的长棍固定住膝盖无法合拢，前列腺处早早被塞入一个跳蛋，此时正折磨着他紧绷的神经。

“你的职业病得改，我不可能让你每次做爱都在我身上留下一处纹身，难道上一出还不够你玩的。”，吞了吞口水，感受到对方正在自己大腿内侧写写画画，却被腿间的束缚剥夺了颤抖的权利，Loki尽量抑制住语气中的难耐，“这次是什么？”

“只是第二处而已。”，Thor答非所问，专心的描绘着与Loki第一处纹身相同的字体，但是脑子里浮现出对方故意拉低裤子发出“邀请”时的场景。即使它能带给他们很多快乐，但是通过与Loki的交往他发现对方实际上不喜欢纹身，Thor表示理解，但至少让他纹上一句话来纪念他们的感情，这次的行动可废了他不少口舌。

Thor画好草稿后，随意撸动了几下Loki肿胀挺翘的阴茎，然后调高了跳蛋的震动频率。

“啊…嗯唔…”，Loki终于明白Thor坚持要把自己绑起来的原因，跳蛋尽职尽责的为自己制造源源不断的快感，如果没有这一套装置的固定，他一定会忍不住乱动，到时候伤了自己不说，还要忍受洗纹身的痛苦。现在他只能感受自己掌心不断出汗，但是他不是完全被束缚，他需要不断调整呼吸迫使自己不会扭动腰部影响Thor的创作。

针刺在久久不见天日的皮肤，刺痛感必然更加强烈，与跳蛋带来的快感更是形成鲜明对比，这让Loki实在顾及不过来，不知应该去适应哪种感觉，折腾得他出了一身的汗，“你需要用你的嘴补偿我…嗯…”

好吧，在这件事上Loki总是非常执着，Thor没搭话，一直专心作业到作品完成，只可惜刚纹好的纹身还不能沾湿，否则他真想吻上这片红肿的皮肤。

“如你所愿。”，Thor含上了对方的阴茎，舌尖不断划过顶端的小孔，梳理每一道缝隙，嘴唇包裹住牙齿小心的含到底部，收缩口腔用黏膜挤压柱体。

Loki明显很受用，Thor看不到他的表情，但是能感受到对方正努力在能力范围内挺起腰，将阴茎往自己嘴里塞。Thor不介意多给他一些甜头，于是他吞吐起来，速度由慢到快，甚至给他来了两次深喉，即使这持续久了会很难受，但Thor依旧坚持到对方射精。

精液被Thor尽数吐下，在Loki缓冲的空档，他将对方被绑在床柱上的脚踝解了下来，但是保留了他腿间的铁棒。Loki在Thor取出跳蛋进入他的时候依旧是软绵绵的，仿佛还没从高潮后的反应中脱离。

“你确定不想我抱住你吗？”，Loki发现Thor直接抓着那根棍子压在自己胸前，从而抬起双腿方便他的抽送。

“我们拥抱的机会多的是，偶尔搞些特殊没什么不好。”，而且这样可以看到Thor的新作品，毕竟是他所热爱的事物，看着它经过自己的手体现在自己所爱的人身上，带来的满足感总是特别的。

Loki不再坚持，处于不应期的他任由Thor在自己身上折腾，他只管专心享受新姿势的趣味和对方的阴茎不时蹭过前列腺带来的快感，同时贡献几声取悦对方的呻吟。

Thor觉得自己即将到达顶峰，他抽送的速度加快，两个手肘撑在Loki的头两侧，寻觅上那张熟悉且迷恋的唇，在热情的口舌缠绵中达到高潮。

好奇心强烈的Loki拒绝了Thor共浴的请求，他把沮丧的大个子所在厕所门外，将被留下纹身的那条腿抬起到镜子前。看清文字的他瞬间觉得脸颊发热耳垂充血，轻声埋怨了句后打开门，将Thor放了进来。

在浴缸里，Thor终于能吻上那句显示自己对这个人的所有权的句子。

“Belong to Thor”


End file.
